9 volunteers and 5 patients have been studied. The goal is to study 30 volunteers and 20 patients after which the following questions will be asked: 1. Are patients with preoperative sarcoma different from controls with respect to resting energy expenditure, glucose oxidation whole body protein turnover and k90 levels different in preoperative sarcoma patients from controls? 2. Do differences detected correlate with tumor size or tumor protein fractional synthesis rate? 3. Do differences detected disappear with resection of the tumor? Patients and volunteers are seen by a dietitian who performs a nutritional assessment and estimation of resting energy expenditure. Calorimetry, mass spectrometry and k40 determinations using a whole body counter are performed preoperatively. Protein metabolism and muscle and tumor fractional synthesis rates are measured using 13C-leucine and 15N-glycine.